


some shit

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: alright so i’m going to be taking a breather from writing anymore for a little while. i will be continuing this series because i’m enjoying it but i’ve noticed some things.the first thing is i’ve reread through several of these and decided that i hate certain things. there shouldn’t be many changes but i’m working on it so they’ll be different. i also have a job interview so if i manage to get the job it might take a little longer to update them.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	some shit

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i’m going to be taking a breather from writing anymore for a little while. i will be continuing this series because i’m enjoying it but i’ve noticed some things.   
> the first thing is i’ve reread through several of these and decided that i hate certain things. there shouldn’t be many changes but i’m working on it so they’ll be different. i also have a job interview so if i manage to get the job it might take a little longer to update them.

Unfortunately the vacation has to end at some point and the three months is a long time for a vacation but as they climb off the plane Frank feels like he was really only gone for a few weeks and he wants to go back. Gerard can tell he's disappointed but he doesn't say anything and Franks thankful for that, he has to go back to work anyway so they really couldn't have stayed there for any longer than they did.

Franks fine anyway and everything is fine and he will now go back to work and it'll be fine and then he can start getting everything back to normal. The apartment is a little dusty when they get back so while Gerard goes to put shit away Frank start cleaning because otherwise he's not going to have a good time.

Gerard comes out and sits down on the couch watching Frank clean and Frank has to resist the urge to punch him "you gonna help?" Frank asks and Gerard looks over at him and clears his throat "you've got this" he says. Frank sighs and walks over to the couch climbing in Gerards lap and grabbing his face with both hands "Gerard i will in fact poison you and i will get away with it okay?" Frank asks.

Gerard nods and Frank pats his cheek "good" he says and climbs off of him going back to thevacuum, he's got a headache "go to the grocery store since you wont help clean" he says and Gerard jumps up at that. Frank rolls his eyes "of course, food" he shakes his head and flops down on the couch, since Gerard gets to be lazy he can too.

Gerard pops out of the bedroom and scares the shit out of Frank so he throws a pillow at him and he just laughs "you know when you give me a heart attack ill have to haunt you" Gerard shrugs and then rolls his eyes "you don't even believe in that shit" he says. Frank scoffs "if believing in that shit means when you kill me i get to torment you it'll be worth it". Gerard looks offended and Franks proud because it actually look genuine "thats good" he says and Gerard scoffs and grabs his keys off the table.

He walks over to the door and opens it and then turns around "I'm leaving" he says and Frank hums "yeah hope you have carrying everything up here because i'm busy" Frank grins at him and he just shuts the door. Frank stands there for a minute and then decides to get up and continue cleaning, he has to do laundry but he doesn't know if he wants to today or wait but he does need to change their sheets and then he thinks he'll call it a day.

Frank flops on the bed after he changes the sheets and thinks about taking a nap but he doesn't know if he'd be able to sleep tonight if he does that, he's still got like a week before he has to go back to work and then he'll be able to get back into his routine. Gerard's dumb ass has to go to that fucking gallery he promised he'd finally do when he got back so Frank will have the apartment to himself for a few days.

Although he'd rather Gerard wait on it but he promised and for the most part he doesn't go back on them and he really needs to do it anyway because its been months since he was supposed to anyway. He doesn't know how he's going to fell about being alone in the apartment for the first time since before James and he knows nothing is going to happen he just doesn't know how he's going to feel.

Frank hears Gerard come through the front door but doesn't bother getting up because he told him he wasn't going to help and he means it so he just lays in bed. He listens as the front door opens and closes several times and he wonders how much fucking food Gerard bought.

He would go find out but he really doesn't even feel like getting up now that he's laying down, he's relaxing and he's allowed to because its still his vacation. Not that he's done much but clean but thats still doing something and it has managed to make him tired.

Gerard comes into the room about twenty minutes after he walks through the door for the final time and throws himself on the bed and somewhat on Frank. Frank grunts and pulls his arm out from under Gerard "you know you could break my arm doing that shit" he says and Gerard shrugs.

Frank smacks him "i don't need the damn thing broken again asshole" he says and scoots further onto his side of the bed and Gerard looks over at him. Frank rolls his eyes and flops down on his back "i'm tired" he whines and Gerard laughs "you didn't have to lug groceries up the stairs i'm tired".

Frank shrugs "alright nap time" he says and starts getting undressed without getting up for moving too much, getting his shirt off is easy but his pants don't want to just be kicked off. Gerard watches and laughs when Frank yanks the covers down and over himself rolling over to look at him "got it" he says.

Frank scoots over and throws an arm over Gerard "sleep" he says and closes his eyes, Gerard moves around entirely too much and Frank has to try to wrap around him from under the covers to get him to stop. "I don't want to sleep" Gerard whines "shut the fuck up i'm sleeping" Frank says and slaps a hand over his mouth.

\------------------------

Frank recognizes that its a dream immediately because its James house that he's in and he knows that he is dead but he cant do anything. He normally cant control his dreams or anything in them but most of the time he can tell that its a dream.

His arm is broken and James is pacing back and forth in front of him looking over every couple of seconds like he's trying to decide something. Frank wants to run or fight him but he cant make himself move and he doesn't know if its because he cant or what but its not a pleasant experience.

James stops and looks over at Frank and it makes his skin crawl because its the same look he gave him before he broke his arm. Frank watches as James walks up to him and he cant do anything as he wraps his hands around his throat, he cant breath and he begins to panic and for a second he thinks it may be real.

He's shaken awake and his eyes fly open but he can breath and everything is fine and he's on top of Gerard who's staring down at him. "You okay?" Gerard asks and Frank just stares up at him for a second "yeah, yeah just a bad dream" he says and lets out a sigh before laying his head back down.

Gerard lays his hand of top of his head and Frank takes a deep breath "just the same thing" he says and Gerard hums. Frank doesn't like to talk about the dreams because they make him feel horrible and he'd rather just forget it.

Frank hates the dreams though and they're always just parts of what happened or his brain seems to add on some things that didn't actually happen. He understands that it could have been worse than it was, he could have wound up dead and with the way James acted he almost did.

He tried to play along with it as much as he could but he knows he would have only been able to keep that up for a little while. Frank lifts off of Gerard and climbs out of the bed "i'm going to shower" he says and Gerard sits up "i can join" he says but Frank shakes his head.

Gerard lays back down and Frank goes to grab a towel and heads into the bathroom starting the water up. He undresses and stands in front of the tub for a minute waiting for the water to heat up and then climbs in.

He sits down and scoots back under the spray and grabs his shampoo, he doesn't really feel like standing right now and he's got the water hot enough that its kind of burning his skin but he doesn't mind. He sits there for a while and then finally stands up so he can wash himself and then he stands there for a while longer before finally turning the water off.

He'd stay in the bathroom but the second he throws the shower curtain open cool air hits him and he wants to dry off as quickly as he can. It's chilly in their room when he opens the door and he almost turns around and gets back in the shower just to have the hot water but he knows he cant stay in the shower all day.

Franks hungry so he gets dressed and heads into the kitchen so he can make something and see what Gerard bought. He really doesn't feel like making anything so he just makes a sandwich and he's glad that Gerard remembered to grab some.

Frank was almost regretting not going with him to buy groceries because for someone who watches Frank shop and you know eats food in general he sure as fuck doesn't know what the fuck he should buy. He wants to fight him over it but it isn't worth it because he can just do the shopping and not have to worry about what they have to eat.

He grabs his cigarettes from the coffee table and walks out onto the balcony to eat his sandwich, its getting chilly now but he still has a little bit of fall to enjoy it not being freezing out. Frank reaches into his pocket for his phone and groans when he realizes he left it in their room but he really doesn't feel like going inside and grabbing it.

When he finishes his sandwich he pulls a cigarette out lighting it and leans back in the chair to just look around, its one of his favorite pass times even if Gerard thinks its creepy to look into other people windows. Its not like he's looking for anything specific like he might recognize something they're watching on tv but he's not looking for them to be doing anything.

He looks forward through the windows right across from their apartment and sees that the person is watching family guy, he looks over and his heart almost stops because he swears he sees James. That cant be though because he's dead, he was there when he was killed and he has to be seeing things.

Frank closes his eyes and counts to ten before opening them again and he's gone and he takes a deep breath "just need to sleep" he whispers to himself. He has to just be tired thats it and the nightmares are still around so of course he'd still be thinking about James and thats why he thinks he saw him.

Frank stubs his cigarette out and grabs his plate heading inside making sure that he locks the door even though they don't ever lock it. He heads into the kitchen to wash his plate and then turns off the lights heading back to their room, its not dark yet but he's tired enough that he's sure he can get to sleep as long as he doesn't have any nightmares.

Gerard is asleep when he gets in there which is kind of disappointing because he wanted to tell him about what he thinks he just saw but he doesn't want to wake him up to tell him. He climbs into bed and plugs his phone in not bothering to set an alarm because he doesn't really need to.

He rolls over and scoots closer to Gerard because it makes him feel safer even though logically he knows that he doesn't have anything to worry about. Franks just thinking too much about what happened and he knows he needs to go to therapy because he needs to talk to someone about it.

He lays there for what has to be an hour just wide awake even though he's exhausted, his brain wont let him sleep though because he still thinks that James could just come walking into the bedroom. He turns to face the window and sighs picking his phone up, if he cant sleep he can play something on his phone for a little while until he can pass out.

A little while turns into several hours which pisses him off because he just wants to sleep, he just wants to forget that he thinks he saw James so he can move on. He knows that he's gone and that he cant hurt him again but for some reason his stupid brain keeps coming up with excuses as to why he wouldn't be dead.

Frank sits his phone back on the night stand and scoots back until he's pressed up against Gerard and closes his eyes. He might be able to force himself to go to sleep if he can just get his brain to stop thinking about shit.

_________________

If Frank has a nightmare or any dreams at all he doesn't remember then when he wakes up, Gerard isn't in bed and there's a fucking note in the kitchen saying that he's gone to his studio because thats all he does. He wanted to tell him about what happened but he cant do it until Gerard calls him which could be all day.

He doesn't think that what he saw was real but he would definitely feel better letting Gerard know. Frank brushes his teeth and goes to make breakfast which is a great bowl of cereal because he's being lazy again but it doesn't matter.

He'll make dinner and then he can act like he's an adult and feed Gerard's stupid ass because he's sure he's not going to eat all day. Around lunch time he gets the call from Gerard and he asks him if he's eaten or not which of course he hasn't but Frank already knew that.

He tells him to eat something but he knows he's not going to, its just the reminder that makes him feel better though. Frank realizes about ten minutes after he gets off the phone that he forgot to mention it to Gerard which pisses him off.

He spent all night worrying about it just to forget about it when he planned on telling him. It's really not that big of a deal and he knows that because it was just him seeing things and everything is fine.

Frank tries not to feel paranoid throughout the day because that's not how he wants to live life it was bad enough when James was following him. It's the worst feeling and he can't stop it from creeping in and festering there until he's not even going outside for a cigarette.

That's not rational because there's no way anyone could even get to him from the balcony because of how far up it is. He does look out the door through the windows across the back to see if he sees it again but there's nothing there.

Frank's pretty much convinced himself that everything's fine by the time Gerard gets home and Gerard agrees with him about him being stressed out about it and that's why he saw him. Frank doesn't tell him how much it effects him though because he really doesn't want Gerard to worry about him.

It'll go away and he'll be fine and all he needs to do is get it off his mind and start doing something else. He's sure that by the time he goes back to work he will have completely forgotten about it and then he won't think about it again.

——————————

Frank isn't even thinking about it by the time he gets back to work so he doesn't mention it to Shannon, he hasn't really talked to her since he got back from vacation. He got her a few things that he gives her when he sees her and while he's on lunch they talk about the things he did while he was on vacation.

Nothing eventful happens while he's at work thankfully because he really doesn't think he could deal with anything else in his life. Gerard is not home when he gets home and he sends him a text asking him if he'll be home for dinner.

It takes him an hour to text back and Franks laying on the couch watching tv and doesn't want to get up and make dinner but he guesses he can so he's not too lazy. Although he worked all day and he doesn't consider getting home from work and not doing anything too lazy.

Frank makes dinner for himself because Gerard told him that he's not sure how late he's going to be which is kind of okay. At least he responded and he doesn't have to get on him about not responding to him again. 

After he's finished his dinner he grabs his phone and a book and heads out on the balcony to spend some time out there enjoying the rest of his day before he has to go back to work in the morning. He hears a noise and looks up to see what it is because he's not sure what he heard but there's nothing there.

Frank looks around for a minute and still doesn't see anything but something catches his eye well someone, they're standing on a balcony nearby but they're back is turned to him. Franks nosy and its far enough away that if the person turns around he can play it cool like he's not being a total creep but its fine.

He cant tell what they're doing but it looks like they have something in their hand and they're kind of leaning over it. Frank clears his throat and they move but there's no way that its because of him because there's no way they heard him from where he is. 

They turn their head and Frank swears its James but it cant be, there's no way and maybe they just look similar to him and he's thinking too much about it. He turns around and looks right at Frank and there's what appears to be blood on his face which startles Frank.

He stands up and he hears his book hit the ground but he ignores it because James is looking right at him and he just wants to creep over to the door. Frank backs into the door and reaches behind himself slowly sliding it open and backing up.

He disappears and Frank panics because there's no way anyway could just disappear like that so he slams the door shut. He locks it and turns around and James is standing right there, Frank stumbles back and hits the door and James rushes after him.

Frank opens his eyes as he hits the floor looking around but there's nothing so it was just a stupid dream that scared the shit out of him. He grabs his phone and sees a text from Gerard telling him that he doesn't know if he'll be home for dinner and not he's paranoid.

It was just a dream but he has had dreams before about things that happened after he had them but he's just being paranoid for no reason. He takes a deep breath and heads into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

He made soup in his dream so instead he makes himself a sandwich and sits down at the table to eat it, in his dream he just ate said soup right out of the pot. After he finishes his sandwich he washes the plate and sits it out to dry instead of putting it away because its just one dish and he's not too worried about it right now. 

Frank doesn't really want to go outside but he really wants a cigarette and the situation is just making it worse, it was just a dream and he tells himself that he doesn't have anything to worry about. Its true and there's no way that his stupid dreams could be predicting anything because that's just not how things work. 

Frank looks out the door to scan the surrounding area just to make sure that there is no one else outside and that he doesn't have anything to worry about. He slowly opens the door and steps out sliding the door shut, nothing happens which he's not even sure why he thought it would. 

Just a dream that he really doesn't need to be worried about but he will worry about and everything will be fine and he's just overreacting. He sits down in the chair next to the door just in case even though he doesn't want to think that anything will happen. 

Frank smokes his cigarette in somewhat peace aside from the worry he's feeling but he knows that its for no reason. He hears a noise and he knows he recognizes the sound but he's not exactly sure what the sound is.

He sees someone walk out onto the same balcony from his dream and his heart rate picks up although when they turn he sees that its not James. Frank really doesn't know why he'd think it could be him and that dream really effected him more than he wishes it did. 

After he finishes his cigarette he goes inside locking the door and going back to the couch. He can watch tv to get his mind off of things and hopefully if he falls asleep he wont dream of anything and he can just get some rest. 

The front door opening startles him from his sleep because he seems to be on high alert for no reason other than his own paranoia. He knows its Gerard because he's the only other person that has a key to their apartment other than him so it literally couldn't be anyone else.

Gerard walks through the door looking tired and Frank wants to mention the dream but he doesn't want to worry Gerard right now. He walks right past Frank down the hall and Frank hears the door close and he gets up to follow. 

Gerard is already laying in bed but he didn't bother getting changed, it looks like he just walked in and face planted on the bed and Frank feels that. Frank really wants to tell him about the dream because there's clearly something going on if he though he saw him and now he had a dream about him although he really needs to get a therapist.

He goes back to the living room and grabs his phone because he might as well go look for one now when he's thinking about it and before he changes his mind. Franks never been to therapy before because he's just assumed that it wouldn't help and that he's just going to be wasting money. 

He sits on the couch because he doesn't want to bother Gerard while he's trying to sleep and he knows that this is going to take some time. Franks picky when it comes to most things and talking to someone about something is definitely going to be one of the things he's picky about. 

It takes him about an hour to find someone he thinks he might like, her name is Serena and he has his first appointment with her in like two weeks. He'll have to tell Gerard about it because he wont go if given the chance, its all he'll think about and he'll make excuses as to why he shouldn't go. 

Its a bad habit he has but he cant stop himself from doing it, his phone is dying so he gets up and turns off all the lights heading back to the bedroom. Its late so instead of him playing on his phone he figures he can just try to go to bed.

\------------------

Frank wakes up and he's confused to what has woken him up because its dark and quiet which means he probably hasn't been asleep that long. He reaches over and feels Gerard still in the bed and sighs, he doesn't know why he thought he wouldn't be in the middle of the night. 

He groans and rolls over trying to get back to sleep but he hears what sounds like a door opening but he knows it isn't the bedroom door. Frank throws the covers off and makes his way slowly over to the door so he doesn't run into anything before he can open the door. 

Its dark which he kind of regrets turning off the living room light because now he cant see anything and there could be someone in their apartment and he wouldn't know. He slowly makes his way down the hallway because if there is someone in the apartment he doesn't want to alert them and them do something stupid. 

He gets to the living room and runs his hand over the wall until he finds the light switch and flicks the light on. There's no one in the living room which is good because he's not sure what he would have done if there was someone. 

He sighs and flops down on the couch, he has to be going crazy because he knows he heard the sound of a door opening but he doesn't know where it came from. Frank did wake up though so maybe he thought he heard it and he really didn't but he heard it while he was asleep and just thought he did when he woke up.

He double checks the front door to make sure its locked and heads back to the room but leaves the light on this time. Just in case he has to come back if he thinks he hears anything again maybe. 

\----------------------

Frank wakes up the next morning and wishes he could stay home but he has to get up and go to work. He could call out but he doesn't have a real reason to do it other than him feeling weird about something that didn't really happen. 

He knows it was just a dream but he has a weird feeling about it because it didn't really feel like a dream it felt like it was really happening. Frank also wishes that Gerard was home when he wakes up because he wants to talk to him and let him know whats going on.

He gets coffee before he gets to work and grabs one for Shannon because he knows she'll appreciate it and he definitely is almost late because he sits in his car too long. Franks never been late before and he doesn't want whats going on with him to start fucking him up to the point where its affecting his work. 

Shannon is in fact happy to get coffee and she hugs him for entirely too long after he hands it to her "you know you have a job right?" he asks and she just squeezes him harder. "Shut up i've been here all night i need this" she says taking a long drink, he grimaces because its hot and between her and Gerard he doesn't know who's crazier when it comes to drinking piping how beverages. 

Frank gets about halfway through his shift before he has to go hide for his entire lunch so he can make sure that no one interrupts it. He doesn't want to deal with something someone didn't feel like because thats usually why they come get him. 

He keeps saying that he's going to contact someone about him not getting his entire lunch but he never does. Its another one of those "i'll get to it but now i've talked myself out of it" things. There's a woman who screams at him when he makes his way into her room and he's not entirely sure why. 

She doesn't say anything thats relevant to what she's here for and he's almost positive that she's definitely on something. He cant see her because apparently she just doesn't like him even though he's never seen her there so she doesn't have a real reason. 

Normally it would piss him off that people felt the need to be assholes for no reason but today he doesn't actually give a shit. Frank has more things to worry about than people who seemingly don't like him for whatever reason.

After his shift he says bye to Shannon and goes to sit in his car, he wants to go home but he knows that Gerard isn't there and he probably wont be home tonight. He just barely made it home before midnight last night and usually when he starts working that late he just doesn't come home.

He's not scared to be in the apartment by himself because that would just be stupid, there's no real reason for him to be scared. He would just prefer if Gerard were there so he doesn't have to be by himself in the apartment. 

Gerard not being home also means that he just has to text him about the dream and the appointment he made and he'd prefer to talk to him about it. He knows that Gerard will just tell him that he's worrying about everything too much and thats why he's having weird dreams.

It usually makes him feel better though because he doesn't talk to him about it like he's crazy and that he doesn't have anything to worry about. Frank texts Gerard before he leaves and goes to Taco Bell because it'll make him feel better. 

He gets a party box of tacos under the ruse of having some for Gerard but he knows that he'll eat all of them by himself. Frank walks through the door slowly and sits his keys on the table and taking the box into the kitchen. 

He walks past the balcony door checking to see if its locked but its not, he knows he locked when he came inside yesterday but theres a possibility that Gerard went out so he doesn't think anything about it. Frank locks the front door and then makes his way back into the kitchen so he can devour half of the tacos in the box.

He thinks about just eating them right out of the box but decides that he wont be a fat ass and grabs a plate opening them all and grabbing some sauce and then heads to the living room. Frank turns on the tv and goes on Netflix so he can maybe find something that he wants to watch and eat these motherfucking tacos. 

He's about halfway through his plate when the door knob on the front door jiggles, he freezes and looks over at it. It jiggles again and he sits his plate down standing up to go look out the peephole.

There's no one standing in front of the door when he looks so he stands there for another minute to see if it happens again. When it doesn't he goes back to the couch and turns the tv up, if he cant hear it then it isn't happening and he hopes thats enough to keep himself calm.

He doesn't go outside for a cigarette and he tells himself its because he doesn't want to but really its because of the weird shit happening. He double checks all the locks including the ones on the windows because he just wants to make sure that the apartment is secure. 

When he gets in his room he undresses and climbs into bed so he can call Gerard and see if he will answer. "Hey" Gerard says as he answers and it startles Frank because his mind started to wander "whats up?" he asks.

Gerard snorts "well you called me but i'm working" Frank hums "i'm getting ready for bed" he says. "Yeah?" Gerard asks and Frank rolls his eyes "yes and we are not having phone sex" he says and Gerard lets out a long sigh "your no fun" he whines. 

Frank chuckles and slides under the covers "well maybe" he says and he thinks it might be a good idea. It'll be a good distraction from him freaking out about everything and he knows he'll be able to sleep afterwards. 

"Alright give me a second" Gerard says and Frank can hear him moving around and a door close and then it sounds like he's running which he probably is so he can get to his chair. "Slow down a little" Frank says and then he chuckles "shut up" Gerard says and Frank sighs "i guess we cant them if i have to be quiet" he grins as Gerard lets out a groan.

"Okay you've convinced me" Frank says and runs his hand down to wrap around his cock "i wish you were here" he says and lets out a sigh and Gerard hums. "Fuck yeah, i wish i was too i'd open you real slow" he says and Frank can hear Gerard moving so there's no doubt he's jerking himself off. 

Frank shifts on the bed and starts stroking himself slowly "I'd love to have your fingers in me" Frank says with a sigh. Gerard grunts and Frank has to hold in a laugh because Gerard always gets wound up too quickly. "I'd slide in you real slow and make you beg for it" Gerard whispers and Frank shutters and moans "fuck yeah" he whispers. 

Frank speeds his hand up and he can hear Gerard panting a little into the phone "you feel so good in me" Frank says and Gerard grunts. Frank hears something hit the floor and he jumps because it scares the shit out of him. 

He ignores it though because Gerard moans directly into his ear and his cock twitches "fuck yeah keep moaning" he says and Gerard does. Frank wedges his phone in between his shoulder and his ear and runs his other hand down his chest to twist his left nipple.

Frank moans and Gerard lets out a shout and he groans because he's not finished yet but of course Gerard is. "Keep going" Gerard whispers and Frank wasn't going to stop but he doesn't say anything about it. 

Frank reaches down to cup his balls and jerks himself faster "come on Frank" Gerard says and Franks trying but now he's thinking about what hit the floor. "Jesus fuck" he says and he's really trying but its just not working he's worried about what the sound was and his dick doesn't want to keep with the program.

"Whats wrong?" Gerard asks and Frank sighs and grabs the phone so it doesn't fall when he sits up "i'm a little off my game right now" he says and reaches into the dresser to pull out a bottle of lube. "Just need a little something" he says and opens the bottle squeezing a little out on his hand, he puts his phone on speaker and sits it on the end of the bed getting on his knees.

He leans on his elbow and reaches behind himself pushing in a finger "okay" he says and Gerard hums "do it real slow" Gerard says and Frank nods and then realizes that he cant see him. "Yeah real slow" Frank says and he pulls his finger out a little slowly pushing it back in. 

He lets out a moan and decides that one finger isn't cutting it so he pushes in a second "oh fuck" he says "yeah stretch yourself a little" Gerard says. Frank moans as he scissors his fingers imaging Gerard stretching him out.

Frank sits up and wraps his free hand around his cock "fuck yeah your fingers feel so good inside me" he says letting out a sigh as he starts jerking himself off again. 

Gerard moans his name and that really does it for him "fuck say my name again" Frank groans and searches for his prostate with his fingers. "Come for me Frank" Gerard moans and Frank grunts and speeds his hand up "fuck yeah i'm almost there" he says. 

"When i get home i'll bend you over every surface of the apartment" Gerard says and Frank knows he's being serious and that gets him more excited. "Please" Frank begs and Gerard lets out a chuckle "might fuck you over the railing for everyone to see" Frank comes instantly with a gasp.

Frank pulls his fingers out and flops on the bed sighing "fuck yeah" he says and Gerard laughs "i would" he says and Frank grabs his phone "would what?" he asks. "Fuck you over the railing" Frank groans "yeah yeah shut up asshole never gonna happen" Gerard laughs "you never know i might be able to get you drunk enough".

Frank lets out a gasp "oh now thats just cheating" he says and Gerard lets out a laugh "s'not cheating your just more loose when you drink". Frank snorts "i'll show you loose" he says and Gerard sighs "i would love that" he says "shut the fuck up i'm going to bed, love you" he says and hangs up.

Frank gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom so he can clean up and brush his teeth, after he finishes he remembers that he heard something fall outside the room. He makes his way into the living room and looks around for something but there's nothing.

Frank thought it might have been in the living room but now he thinks it might have come from another apartment. He sighs and rolls his eyes at himself because he's being paranoid again and he just want to go to bed and then wake up to go to work in the morning.


End file.
